In your heart tonight
by Sunshine1985
Summary: Kakashi didn't know why he was thinking of Iruka that often until the very helped him to find the answer. KakaIru Yaoi oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto" or any of it's characters.

Warning: YAOI

In your heart tonight

Maybe it was the way of his smile whenever they met. Maybe it was because he was the only person who had ever dared to criticize his actions. Maybe it was his caring heart and the pain in his eyes. Hatake Kakashi was not sure what it was that made him think about Umino Iruka that often. Now that Naruto was gone he only got to see the chuunin sometimes when he handed in mission reports. They had not talked for month. But still there was something. Something ripping the jounin out of his own lonely world. Something that made him feel as if he could breathe again.

It was a dark Wednesday evening. Kakashi went to visit the memorial stone, punishing himself like he called it, there were no words to describe the pain he felt because of his loss and lonliness. Thoughts about his beloved ones choke his heart. He was not prepared for what was to come and now he regretted…

"To have lost any chance to say how much you loved them…"

Kakashi turned around in surprise. He had not even noticed someone stepping behind him, especially not…

"I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka apolgized. "I just felt like we were sharing a feeling. I'm truly sorry, I don't know why I arrogate… I'm sorry."

The chuunin turned around to leave. Kakashi did not know what to think about this occurence so he just answered without thinking.

"I guess you were right." he stopped the other shinobi.

Iruka turned around to face his former senpai with a soft smile on his face stroking the famous copy ninja like a lightning. In his heart he felt warmth like he hadn't felt for years. Suddenly the white haired man blushed and looked down. Iruka walked forward to stand besides the other sensei.

"So you're feeling lonesome, too?" he asked quietly.

Kakashi did not answer but stood frozen. For this his colleague changed the topic.

"Since Naruto left Konoha we don't get to talk often, do we? How about having dinner together? I could treat you to ramen." The schoolteacher joked.

Fortunately it made Kakashi wake up from his numbness and he agreed to the other guy's suggestion.

They went to the smallest restaurant in town and sat on a table a little aside of the crowd. The two ninja slowly started a conversation about their students.

"Did you get to see Sakura latley?" Iruka asked.

"Nope." Kakashi shook his head "She is busy with medical studies and I'm on missions mostly." He added.

"Sure." Agreed the other.

A moment of silence followed.

"Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi suddenly broke the stillness.

"Yes?" the very answered.

"How did you know?" the copy ninja asked. "How did you know my exact thoughts looking at the memorial? How do you know how I feel..." he abruptly stopped himself, ashamed that he spoke the last sentence out loudly.

His interlocuter smiled his warm smile again as he responded.

"I can read your mind because I know your story and I understand what you're going through."

He paused for a while

"You lost the ones you loved just like I did. I may not be able to watch you but in fact I can see you... You have the same lonely eyes Naruto had..."

"Yeah, Naruto." The jounin intercepted with a strange undertone in his voice.

The other one not knowing how to continue remained silent.

"To tell the truth" Kakashi sighed "I sometimes envy the relationship between you and Naruto. I mean..."

"I'm sorry" stated the school teacher "I didn't mean to put myself between you and your student. I just..."

"No" Kakashi sighed again "that's not what I meant. I may be the worst teacher ever but in fact I envy my own pupil. I envy Naruto because you care so much for him..."

With these words the ex-anbu blushed anew and fell silent.

"Kakashi" the other sensei did also blush "I don't think you're bad. All you want is someone who cares."

The brown haired man moved his hand to the middle of the table. Therefore the jounin looked up to see into Iruka's eyes. They were warm and friendly, just like the heart of the person sitting next to him. For that he smiled back. Then the silver haired guy waved for the waitress in order to pay the bill.

"Wasn't it my treat?" Iruka threw in, but the other man just smiled and settled the check. "Let's have a drink somewhere else." He said slightly fondling the still exposed hand of his colleague with his thumb. The two ninja smiled at each other and left the restaurant.

Outside it was cold and they saw the stars clearly.

"Ah. Beautyful, isn't it?" Iruka meant.

"Sure it is" his companion agreed looking at him.

"So what bar do you want to go?" Kakashi asked.

"Hm" the other one wondered "I think we should go to my house. The bars might be closed by now."

"You're sure?" the jounin asked doubtfully.

"Sure. We can get a drink there. I got some spirits. That's ok with you?"

"It's ok." Kakashi said and the two walked closely together towards Umino Iruka's house.

"Please come in and make yourself at home." The teacher invited as the two had reached his apartment.

"Thank you." The other one answered and took the invitation.

"Just take a seat, I'll fetch you a drink." The brown haired sensei told and left for the kitchen. The copy ninja seated himself on the edge of the bed, which was the only possibility in the one-room-flat.

"I'm sorry my place is that small." The chuunin apologized when he got back with two glasses and handed one to his guest.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Kakashi answered putting his arm around Iruka's waist just to pull him on the bed, too.

"Kakashi, what are you doi..." the chuunin tried to protest when Kakashi undid his mask and placed his lips softly onto Iruka's.

At first the younger man stared wide-eyed in the jounin's face but then he closed his eyes in delight returning the kiss.

After some time Kakashi broke the kiss "Iruka..." he whisperd fondly.

"Kakashi" the other man whispered back pulling him close again.

Their lips meet once again. Then the jounin licked Iruka's lower lip to make him open up. The brownhaired man opened his mouth slowly to allow the other's tongue to slip in. Unhastily the two ninjas started to play with their tongues. Kakashi planted one of his hands on his love's back, the other on the back of the chuunins neck, pulling him deeper in the kiss and causing the other man to let out a soft moan. Endearingly he pushed the younger man to the couch on the bed, placing himself above his abdomen. The older guy put his hands beneath the other's shirt and removed it carefully before he removed his own. Then he knuckled down to enjoy another passionate kiss. Afterwards the white-haired ninja began to place kisses down on his lover's neck, slowly going over to his chest while massaging Iruka's torso with his strong hands. The younger man could not stop himself from moaning when Kakashi reached his nipples. The former anbu let his tongue play around it in narrow circles, then took the teat in his mouth sucking it while the other nipple was treated by his fingers. He just raised himself a little to blow cold air towards it which made Iruka shiver. Kakashi placed his mouth on Iruka's nipple again and bit it. The younger man groaned. The jounin proceeded his way down his love's body licking his stomach until he plunged his tongue into the other man's belly. Iruka cringed in consumption as his lover untied his pants. The jounin removed the chuunin's pants and boxers and stroked the younger man's erection. Then Kakashi let his fingers play with the head before taking Iruka's crotch in his mouth. Iruka moaned heavily while Kakashi sucked him harder and harder. The dolphin clung to the sheets approaching his climax.

"Kakashi!" He groaned in delight, but the copy nin just stopped at this point, smirking.

Post this he placed some desirous kisses on his love's belly, while removing his own pants. Kakashi leaned forward to Iruka to share a hot kiss. He broke it to wet his fingers in his mouth to handle the younger man's entrance with it. The copy ninja paused to look into Iruka's eyes "Iruka... Do you want this?" he whispered

"I want you. Now." The other shinobi answered cushy.

Smiling Kakashi placed a soft kiss on his love's lips again and slowly entered one finger into the moistened entrance. The brown-haired shinobi winced and sighed in pain. The copy nin waited a moment to let him get used to the feeling, then he entered a second finger. Iruka sighed at the ache again, which made the other man stop.

"We can do this another time..." The white-haired man suggested, uncertain.

"No... I said I want you NOW." The sensei gasped.

The two lovers kissed another time before Kakashi replace his fingers by his own errection. Iruka moaned in pain and pleasure.

Kakashi started to thrust into him. First carefully, then faster and harder. He kept on bumping harder and harder, breathing deep, hearing his lover moan in delight.

Kakashi came hard into Iruka while Iruka came all over their abdomens. The copy nin sliped out of his lover's entrance slowly. Both man gasped for air. Kakashi cleaned them up with the sheets and laid beside Iruka pulling him close.

"Will you be my someone?" He whispered into his love's ear

"I will be yours." Iruka answered softly before they fell asleep.

-The End-

This was my very first fanfic. I adore KakashixIruka and I wanted to show their caressing relationship rather than pure yaoi. I put a lot effort in this but I fear it's not that good. Thank you for reading. Please feel free to review.


End file.
